PROJECT SUMMARY Energy supply to the ear is critical for hearing function since the ear is one of the highest energy consuming organs. Insufficient energy can result from insufficient blood flow to the cochlea contributing to a wide range of clinical hearing disorders such as loud sound-induced hearing loss, hearing loss related to ageing, and sudden deafness, which can largely impact the quality of human life by causing individual communication problems and social isolation. We believe that success in repair and regeneration of hearing function following loss of sensory cells requires parallel restoration or maintenance of an efficient blood supply. Most recent evidence has shown a highly interplay between pathological-induced neurogenesis and angiogenesis. Angiogenesis in brain has been shown to be critical in coupling of improving neurological functional recovery after injury. The objective of this two year application is to develop a therapeutic strategy for improving cochlear ion homeostasis, particularly focused on restoring microvascular function. Our specific goal is to determine the regenerative capacity of the vasculature in the mouse cochlea. Ultimately this research will lead to innovative treatments for hearing loss involving disruption of cochlear homeostasis in peripheral blood flow.